


Moving In

by TideInTheAffairsOfMen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideInTheAffairsOfMen/pseuds/TideInTheAffairsOfMen
Summary: Prompt - what it's like when Alex and Maggie move in together





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I got on Tumblr. I hope it turned out okay. Feel free to send me one in the comments or on tumblr.  
> My tumblr is:  
> tideintheaffairsofmen

People don't realise how hard it is to find the perfect apartment. They think you see one you like and instantly buy it but no it's not that simple. It's definitely not that simple for Alex and Maggie.

One place didn't have a big enough kitchen ( " Do you want me to continue making you nice home cooked meals or do you want to go back to that garbage you ate before we met?" Maggie threatened when Alex tried to convince her about the place). Another place was too far away from both NCPD and the DEO. One of Maggie's favourites was quickly vetoed by Alex since it was too close to Kara's apartment ( " I am not having her fly past our place every night, what if she hears things!").

It took three months before they agreed on the perfect place but it was definitely worth it. The kitchen was even bigger than what Maggie was originally looking for, Maggie was only ten minutes away from NCPD and Alex was just under ten minutes away from the DEO and it was also located in a route that Kara didn't frequent ( Kara also shared Alex's sentiment of not wanting to hear 'things').

Alex had been waiting for moving day ever since they sighed the paperwork two weeks ago. She was actually moving in with her girlfriend. They had been dating for a year and a half now and it all just didn't seem real to Alex.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
When Maggie asked the question she was kinda caught off guard. Alex had been spending the night at Maggie's when she got an early morning phone call that she was needed at the DEO. It wasn't a alien emergency but more of a bioengineer emergency so Alex didn't bother waking Maggie up, her plan was to just leave a note and tell her that she would be back as soon as she could. But that plan failed when Alex made too much noise looking for something to wear. She had often left bits and pieces of clothing at Maggie's just so she could wear something comfy if she was ever staying but the problem is none of it was work attire and Alex was not showing up in yesterday's clothes.

Alex failed to notice Maggie waking and getting out of bed until clothes were dropped down on her head.  
" You wouldn't have to keep wearing my clothes if we just moved in together."

Alex barely said a coherent sentence after that and quickly made her way out of the apartment mumbling that she needed to get to work.

Alex thought about it all day. She knew it was huge step but she also knew that she and Maggie were serious so why was she waiting and being afraid? This was the woman that she wants to marry, she should be able to move in with her.

Alex returned to Maggie's late that night and her girlfriend immediately started apologising. " I'm sorry that was a little sprung on you but I've been thing about it for a lo- is that the key to my apartment?" Maggie asked noticing that Alex had taken it off her key chain and was currently holding it out for Maggie.

" Alex don't do this. I know it's a huge step and I don't want to rush you into it. Just forget I even said anything but please don't let us go backwards." Maggie pleaded thinking Alex was about to break up with her by returning the key Maggie had given her over a year ago.

" I just don't think I'll need this anymore since hopefully soon neither of us will be living here." Alex said with a goofy smile on her face.

Maggie proceeded to hit Alex for giving her such a fright and then kiss her to commemorate the moment.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
" Is it really necessary to have three boxes just for leather jackets?" Winn puffed as he set the boxes he was carrying down.

" I wouldn't go there Winn." Kara warned as she easily walked through the door with her boxes of heavy kitchen appliances.

" Also why am I being used as a lackey when we know two aliens who can fly?" Winn said from his new position laying on the hardwood floor.

" Because you are still a Probie so you do whatever I say and we wanted the true moving in experience." Alex said from her comfortable position on the couch which she smartly suggested should be brought up first.

" Well maybe you would've got the true moving in experience if you actually brought some more boxes up babe." Maggie quipped as she and J'onn brought in the final boxes.

" But I enjoyed watching you work Mags." Alex winked which made Winn and Kara make barfing noises.

" Huh I don't remember us getting two kids as well." Maggie joked as she plopped down beside Alex.

" Oh Oh you two should totally get a pup-" Kara stood up immediately. " We've got an attack on the south side of the city."

And as soon as Kara finished Hank and Alex's phones were going off.  
" Must be alien." Maggie noted as Alex began to get up.

" No. You two stay here. I don't want to see you anywhere near the DEO this weekend." J'onn said sternly looking at Alex which made her take her seat again. " Now enjoy yourselves, this is a big moment." He finished before walking out the door with Winn and Kara.

" We did it." Maggie tiredly sighed.

" Yea we really did." Alex smiled pulling her girlfriend closer to her. She could definitely get use to this.


End file.
